wwvefandomcom_es-20200213-history
Usuario discusión:TheHellraiser
Hola TheHellraiser. ¡Estamos muy felices de tener a The World Wrestling Virtual Entertainment Wiki como parte de la comunidad de Wikia! Comenzar un nuevo wiki puede ser abrumante... pero no te preocupes, ¡el equipo comunitario de Wikia está aquí para ayudarte! :-) Hemos recopilado algunas guias que pueden ser útiles en el inicio del wiki. Dicen que la imitación es la mejor forma de adulación, así que te recomendamos dar un vistazo a otros wikis de Wikia para obtener ideas de formatos, formas de organizar tu contenido, etc. ¡En Wikia somos una gran familia y a lo que le damos más importancia es a pasarlo bien! * Nuestra guía para comenzar este wiki te muestra 5 cosas que puedes hacer ahora mismo para dejar tu wiki listo para el éxito. * También hemos recopilado algunos que puede darte una visión más profunda a algunas de las cosas importantes que deberías considerar cuando construyes un wiki * Si los wikis son nuevos para ti, te recomendamos revisar nuestras preguntas frecuentes para usuarios nuevos. Si necesitas ayuda (y créeme que TODOS la necesitamos alguna vez), puedes acceder a nuestra completa ayuda en profundidad en nuestra sección de ayuda en Wikia Central o enviarnos un correo electrónico a través de nuestro . También puedes visitar nuestro canal de chat en vivo #wikia-es y #wikia (plurilingüe, pero predominantemente en inglés) en cualquier momento. Una gran cantidad de "Wikianos" veteranos están siempre ahí, por lo que es un buen lugar si necesitas ayuda rápida o simplemente hacer amigos. Ahora ¡a editar! ¡Esperamos que este proyecto tenga un fututo próspero! Los mejores deseos, Juan David Ruiz Hola Hola Hellraiser. Soy nuevo aquí. Ya me puedes hacer bibliotecario. Saludos.--Mr. Wrestlemania 20:48 28 may 2008 (UTC) Empezar Hola Hellraiser. Soy Mr. Wrestlemania. ¿Cómo puedo empezar por aquí?¿Cómo hago los artículos? Espero que me ayudes a resolver mis dudas. Saludos.--Mr. Wrestlemania 13:23 5 jun 2008 (UTC) (RE: Sin asunto) Hi, do you want that I give you a Tombstone Piledriver?. And you will wonder, "Why a Tombstone Piledriver?"... Because I'm the ..PHeNoM..!!! xD - Big, Big, Big... Ticket 19:44 29 jun 2008 (UTC) :Si, a buenas horas. HAMM me quiere pegar!!! xDD. - Big, Big, Big... Ticket 13:13 30 jun 2008 (UTC) Comments Greetings, friend. (Abajo contesto) # Seh, mis combates de WM están siendo muy superiores a los tuyos... Me duele decirlo, pero si, voy a vender muchas más entradas que tú xDDD. Además, en WM van a debutar 5 (o 6, aún no lo tengo claro) viejas glorias de la "fallecida" WWE (En paz descanse... xD) # Ah, se me olvidaba... Tu wikia no es mejor que la mía, y te voy a bloquear por spam externo!!! ='( (PD: Tampoco quiero tener sexo con Vickie, gracias por el ofrecimiento pero me enseñaron a no coger caca cuando era pequeñito xD. Viva La Raza!!). The best there ever will be!! (I agree) 10:34 28 jul 2008 (UTC) . Bah,si todos saben que el presing catch está amañado,pero ayá vosotros,hay que suerte que se muestre vuestras IP,porque si me blokeaís os aseguro que os voy a hacer un ataque 2 y estareís 1 semana y media sin conexión,mejor no arriesgarse,o aún peor os meto un troyano y vuestras computadoras serán como mías,conoceís a antrax y a black eagle y ghost cracker,yo formo parte de ese trío de hackers y soy ghost cracker,y soy el menor de ellos en hacking,pero si se lo digo a antrax estareís sin conexión para siempre,¿entendido?há y entrado aquí porque voy de caza de pardillos,tan solo para divertírme,no beas tú las ganas que tengo que me blokees,porfavor hazlo y verás--Cracker-EMD-Proyectos* 20:07 9 nov 2008 (UTC) Helper y miembro del staff ¿Estás tratando de bloquear a un Helper de Wikia y a un miembro del staff? Lo digo porque soy Helper de Wikia, es decir uno de los miembros del equipo de Wikia, y creo que me has bloqueado sin ninguna razón inteligente. Es más, he visto quejas hacia este wiki porque no permites a los usuarios editar, esgrimando como razón que este es un wiki exclusivo, en el que solo pueden editar las personas a las que tú autorices (por eso he deshecho todos los bloqueos a personas que aparentemente no han hecho nada y se han quejado de no poder editar porque tú no les dejas). Ningún wiki en Wikia puede hacer eso, la filosofía en Wikia es que cualquiera puede editar, a menos que se considere un vándalo. Y tú no esperas a que la gente se comporte cómo vándalo o como un buen usuario, simplemente les prohíbes editar sin más. Debes replantearte muy bien la filosofía de este wiki. Porque el siguiente aviso no te lo daré yo (que al fin y al cabo solo soy un helper) sino un miembro del staff de Wikia, ya que has bloqueado a Zuirdj, que es un miembro del staff. ¿Nunca escuchaste la frase: no muerdas a la mano que te da de comer?. Replanteate las cosas de nuevo por favor. PD: Para que puedas comprobar mejor lo que digo: Especial:ListUsers/helper y Especial:ListUsers/staff--Bola (discusión) 22:54 30 nov 2008 (UTC) :Ok, pero ten más cuidado a la hora de expulsar a la gente.--Bola (discusión) 15:06 1 dic 2008 (UTC) FELIZ AÑO!!!! Pues lo dicho, FELIZ 2009. Te deseo lo mejor para este año que empieza ;). Big, Big, Big... Ticket 00:08 1 ene 2009 (UTC) Malas noticias Lamento decirte que a lo mejor no llego a tener todos los resultados y porcentajes para el 16 de enero debido a que mi amada PS2 se apaga automáticamente a los dos segundos de encenderse. Asi que ya te diré como transcurre el tema... Adiós, Big, Big, Big... Ticket 12:45 9 ene 2009 (UTC) Tantatachan FELICIDADES FRAN!!!! Bueno lo dicho, Feliz Cumpleaños. Espero que las alegrías sencillas llenen tu día =). Big, Big, Big... Ticket 12:43 14 ene 2009 (UTC)